Molepoppy Steals a Car
Story Molepoppy was hunting by herself. Battleclaw was sick, so she was trying to find a big, juicy piece of prey for him. Molepoppy saw something shiny over towards the border with EarthClan. She padded over to it. Molepoppy gasped in shock as she realized it was a monster. The monster was obviously asleep. Molepoppy scampered on top of it. There was an opening in the side. Molepoppy curiously climbed in. She cursed as she slipped and turned something shiny. The monster suddenly roared to life. Molepoppy tried to get out, pressing on something while climbing to the opening. As soon as she stepped on the thing, the opening slid shut. "Help!!!" She screamed, but no one was around. "Fox-dung! Fox-dung, fox-dung, fox-dung!!!" She cursed. Molepoppy was trapped inside the monster. :Robby padded toward his sports car. He had worked all year to buy the thing. Robby had parked by a tree so he could drop something off at his friend's house. Robby heard a rumbling sound. "MY CAR!" he screamed. Robby bolted to his car. A cat was inside, scratching at the window. Molepoppy screeched as she saw a twoleg coming toward her. He pulled at something on the outside of the monster, but nothing happened. Molepoppy slipped and landed on something. Suddenly, the monster roared even louder and started to run. "HELP!" Molepoppy screeched. The monster sped away, past the camp, the trees, everything. She saw a tree ahead of her. A moment later, she looked up. The tree was gone, flying through the air. I've gotta get out of here. She thought. Battleclaw let out a loud cough. He was wondering where Molepoppy was. Sorrelfur walked in and licked his ear. "Mom should be back soon." she said. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRCCHHHH! "What was that?!" Sorrelfur asked. LakeClan cats were scrambling and flying everywhere. Suddenly, the hedges at the front of the camp were ripped open as a monster flew through the camp. It destroyed anything in it's path, running over the fresh-kill pile and tearing through the hedges at the back of the camp. As soon as it had come, the monster had gone. And Sorrelfur had seen her mother clawing at the monster from the inside. :"HELP! SOMEONE'S STEALING MY CAR!!!!" Robby screamed as his car flew through a couple of trees. He wasn't going to give up easily. The city was about half of a mile away, but Robby loved his car, and he wasn't going to let go just like that. Kindlestar, Milkdapple, and Swiftspring were after the monster. They could see large Twoleg structures in the distance, reaching higher than the clouds. Molepoppy's monster was speeding toward what looked like a large bridge covered in monsters. As the cats went on, they got closer to the large bridge. Milkdapple dodged a monster and leaped onto the one that had eaten Molepoppy. Milkdapple dug her claws into one of the see-through patches of the monster, scratched, and heard a very loud, high-pitched sound. Despite this, she clung to the monster, and after a moment, the patch broke. Molepoppy, climbing toward the gap, hopped out of the monster. Two sunrises later, Molepoppy sat in the Warriors' Den, her legs hurting extremely. She'd cut them on something while escaping the monster, and the fall had been painful as well. Battleclaw walked into the den and curled up next to her. "Feeling better?" he asked. Molepoppy thought of what to say. "Yeah," she said, "I am."